My Kitty Boyfriend
by Keena96
Summary: My first thought of Kenma was picturing a baby kitten. Both very adorable and timid.
1. Chapter 1

Even since we first met years ago, I immediately noticed one thing my best friend now lover is similar to a cat.

Kenma is VERY shy around strangers

" _Kuroo! Come downstairs, meet our next-door neighbors" yelled my mom_

" _Alright coming."_

My eight year old self run right down the stairs and I saw both my mom and another lady.

" _Kozume-san, this is my son, Tetsuro"_ my mom announced

" _Hello, Tetsuro-kun"_

" _Hi Kozume-san!_ I said

" _And this is my son, Kenma"_ Kozume-san politely said

Then I noticed for the first time a small mop of hair behind Kozume-san's left leg slightly shuttering

" _Oh, Kenma say hello to Tetsuro-kun"_ Kenma's mother said as she tried to lightly pull now small hands away from her skirt.

After five minutes, the mysterious mop of black hair appeared into a small boy with eyes as beautiful as pure gold and a small blush which complemented perfectly with his fair complexion.

" _H-Hello T-Tetsuro-san, Kuroo-san nice to m-meet you"_ he said as he started looking down the

" _Nice to meet you too Kenma! Also, you drop the formalities and call me kuroo since we're friends now. Ok?"_

At the mention of the word 'friend', Kenma's head picks up immediately

" _O-ok…. Kuroo"_ Kenma said hesitantly while our moms were watching this whole scene

My first thought of Kenma was picturing a baby kitten. Both very adorable and timid. That was the day I would become both his friend and protector.

2\. Eventually he warms up to you…. literally

Another friday day night and we are on the couch watching Big Bang Theory. There was really nothing else on anyway but the living room was silent until…..

"Kuro"

"Yeah kitten?" I asked

He does not say anything else but he didn't need to. I always know exactly what he wants and vice-versa.

"Come here" I said softly as I remove my blanket and move my legs over to give him room to be my little spoon

In a matter of minutes, we are both under the blanket, spooning and soon we fell asleep on Shelten arguing the theory of time travel.

3\. Picky about the things he prefers

"What do you feel like having?"

"Pie" Kenma said zombie-like

"No, Kenma anything with a entree and sides"

"Exactly an apple pie with whipped cream and a side of fruit" He answers

"What are you going to do once I start studying abroad?" I questioned him

"I'll just make myself nothing but fish, rice, and pies until you return"

"Ugh! what am I going to do with you?"

"You can start by stop playing 20 questions and making my pie" his demands

It lands me into the kitchen faster than you can say we. A happy and full Kenma is better than a demanding and pissy one.

4\. Hates outdoors

"Please"

"No"

"Ppleassee"

"No"

"Please please please!"

"NO" Kenma yelled

"Come on Kem, it will only be for one night, two tops" I pleased

"Again N-O, No!"

"I'll buy you more games"

"..."

*After a minute, he answers*

"Ok, I'll go camping for the games" Kenma assured

"Great! Trust me you wouldn't regret this, this will be a trip of memories to come" I assured positively

-Two Days Later-

"I hate you"

"I'm soo sorry! I didn't know that tanuki would of attacked you. I thought it was merely looking for food." I cried animated tears while we waited in the waiting room of the hospital.

"I'm never going to the outdoors with you again" he said before the nurse called for his turn

Kenma ended up having six stitches on his arm and mild food poisoning. It was a trip of memories indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

5\. Has exceptionally good hearing

Kenma always have great hearing. Especially when it came to school. School usually meant bullies, girls, and teachers.

*Flashback *

" _Hey. You know that guy from the volleyball team?"_

" _Which one?" Asked another girl_

" _The_ one with bed head?"

" _Yeah I know him. Why?"_

 _"I heard he had a growth spurt after last summer and now he's hot"_

 _"He has that bad boy edge. Super Cool!"_

Kenna hears these two upperclass girls gossip some more before choosing to step in.

 _"Umm Excuse Me?" Asked the timid then freshman_

 _"Yeah." The first girl replied rudely_

 _"The guy you're referring to. His name is Kuroo."_

 _"What" asked the first girl's friend_

Kenna tells them again. Only slightly loud.

"I Said His Name Is Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsuro. He's my friend."

" _Really?!" "What's is he like?" Begged the girls_

 _"He's like me but only taller and more manly"_

The girls by this point have stars and hearts surrounding themselves. Then the second girl had an almost confused expression on her face.

" _Wait. What do you mean he's like you?" Questioned the ditzy valley girl wannabe_

 _*flashback continues_

 _6\. Kenna is Overprotective of his friends_

 _"...I mean he's my childhood friend. We grew up together and our personalities are similar."_

 _"Soo you both like the nerd-quarterback complex"_

 _"Excuse Me."_

 _" What she meant was that Kuroo-kun seems like the type of person who would only be friends with someone like you cause he either wants something from or feels sorry for you" claimed the first girl with a rather nasty undertone_

 _"..."_

Kenna looks down for a split second. His head rose back up and the look in his eyes had angry flaming comparable to hell itself.

 _"Kuroo Would NEVER DO ThAt! He's my best friend and I will not have ANYONE not even girls who NEVER stood a chance to be with a great of a person as him to insult his character." Kenma said in a loud and angry fashion_

Kenna then proceed to walk away but an arm around his neck stops his movement.

Kuroo stares down on the still pissed freshman and pulls him back near the two girls.

 _"Hello Ladies. I'm the famous Kuroo my wonderful friend here was telling you about."_

 _Kuroo said in a calm voice_

 _"..."_

The girls are too shocked and scared to respond

 _"Now Kenma, I know you was only trying to defend my honor but there's no need to yell at them. That's not very gentleman-like."_

 _"Ladies. Please excuse him. He's usually nicer than this. I also can't allow people to assume we're only friends due to false accusations"_

 _"W-we're sorry"_

 _"We didn't realize h-how hurtful we were being"_

 _"That's alright. Next time don't mess with my friends "_

With that both Kuroo and Kenma left the two girls dumbstruck and Unknown to Kenma, Kuroo thought to himself that this made his day while displaying a big smirk on his face.

* _Flashback Ends*_

7\. Kenma is a curious individual

"Hey Kuro"

"Yeah kitten" Kuroo said sleepy

"What does 'beat your meat' means?"

The look of Kenma was innocent compared to the nature of his question. He was so shocked that I almost choked on my glass of milk I was drinking.

"... (Choking) w-What?!" He said in a panicked tone

" I said what does beat your meat means?" "I found it on some weird dictionary"

"..."

"I-I-It means...

Kuroo scratches his head as sign of nervousness

"Ungh it means to touch your balls"

"You mean the penis. Right?"

"Y-y-yeah" answered Kuroo with a small blush

"O-oh! Reacted the shy gamer

Five minutes of awkward silence then five more minutes later Kenma asks this question.

"Kuro"

"Yea Kem"

"C-c-can you s-show me how?"

"You want to.."

"No! Just tell me how." Kenma said as he now rocks cute pink cheeks

"I-I don't know if we should but if you want to"

"Stop. I already knew what it meant, I just wanted to see your reaction. That's all." Said Kenma jokingly

"W-what!" Yelled Kuroo

Kenma is still laughing but pulls himself together.

"Well I know we only mentioned sex once and you totally freaked out"

"No I didn't!"

"Ugh yeah. You did."

"Whatever. I-I didn't realize you wanted to. I thought we should take it slow"

"Listen Testuro. I know you're going slow with me and I think it's honestly sweet but you have to remember I'm a guy too and I have certain needs. You understand?"

"Yeah I guess we've been going really slow."

"Any slower and we'll be competing with a sloth" Kenma said sarcastically

"Well sorry if I wanted to preserve some respect for the sake of our friendship"

"It's not that I don't appreciate you waiting, but I'm ready now"

"Ok. Are you sure?" asked a concerned Kuroo

"More than anything. Just one thing"

"Anything kitten"

"Don't Ever hold back from me again. I may look like a doll but that doesn't mean that I'm going to break like one."

"Kenma, trust me I know you're more than a adorable face. I just don't wanna hurt you"

"Well, you going super slow on me is hurting me"

"I'm sorry I promise I will not go super slow on you anymore unless you want me to"

Kenma goes and kisses Kuroo with a passionate but soft kiss

"Thank You. I love you Tetsuro Kuroo" Kenma said softly

"I love you more and more everyday Kenma Kozume"

This time Kuroo pulls Kenma in for another kiss but this one was more passionate and loving


End file.
